Sleepy Skype Calls
by llamas-like-socks
Summary: Dan lives in Reading, Phil lives in Manchester. They meet online and become friends. Only Dan doesn't know that Phil is gay. Until one of many more sleepy skype calls.
1. Chapter 1

Phil logged on to tumblr, hoping to see something to cheer him up, after all, his boyfriend Peter had just dumped him. He scrolled down his dash, scrolling past the pointless text posts and the new Barbie doll picture posts with bitchy comments written underneath them. Then a selfie of the hot, adorable 'danisnotonfire' of whom he followed. 'God, I want him' Phil muttered under his breath as he stared at the photo. 'Fuck it.' He thought. Phil moved his cursor and clicked on the young man's blog.

His eyes we're first dragged to the profile picture. It had been changed to a photo of Dan lying in bed, with messy hair. 'He certainly is on fire.' Phil thought to himself as he scrolled down to the description reading '_Dan – 18 – Reading'_ before clicking the fan mail button at the top of the page.

Phil typed a quick message reading '_Hey! I think you're pretty awesome, we should talk more ;)'_ and hit send. Within no time Phil had a new inbox. It was from Dan. His hear started pounding as he read the message. _'Hi! Thanks, we should definitely talk more! I'm Dan btw ;)' _

In reply, Phil wrote 'Woo! Aha, I'm Phil :D' and they carried on from there, they never seemed to run out of things to talk about. It was like they were doubles of each other.

"No! Dan! Slow down!" Phil laughed as he had to stop running to catch his breath. They were in the park. Dan had run out of sight, _probably hiding in the trees_ Phil thought. At that second Phil felt two arms snake around him from behind, and something rub against his neck.

He turned his head slightly to see a mop of chocolate brown hair. Then he looked down to see the tanned arms. _'I want you'_ was whispered in his ear.

"Dan?" Phil asked, still trying to re-gain his breath.

The arms and head removed themselves from Phil's body, leaving him feeing cold. Then he was roughly spun around. It all happened in a blur. All he saw was Dan. Dan pulled him close and smashed their lips together.

It felt like a million fireworks were exploding. It was amazing. The nutty taste of Dan's lips seduced him into the kiss, making him melt and-

Phil sat up in bed. He was alone in his room. There was nobody there. "Dan?" Phil called out into the darkness. No reply. He must have fallen asleep by his laptop as it was still on his dashboard. He refreshed it. 3 new inboxes. All from Dan.

He looked at the most recent one; it read 'Phil? Ergh, I guess you must have fallen asleep then. Meh I'm gonna go sleep now too, as its 3am. I guess you'll read this when you wake up so err, good morning! Hope you had a good sleep ;)'

Phil smiled as he read it, and then looked at the clock. 4:07am, _hmm it's too early to get up yet_ he thought. He turned his laptop off and got back into bed. He drifted off to sleep thinking about Dan, (As usual)


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey there my little biscuits (lol can i call you that?) I'm gonna try and update this story everyweekend, I'm not saying which day but then it should give me time to write at some point... Anyway thanks for all the follows and stuff :D It's seriously means alot to me 3 This part is sort of filler ish, it's not really that exciting. It'll probably get very sexy in a few chapters time (i hope..) but anyway. Enjoy.._

* * *

'Urgh' Phil groaned into his pillow, as the bright light from the sun shone through his curtains. He lifted his head slightly, off the pillow, and squinted. His clock read the time of 10:37am. Phil dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. The warm water soaked his hair and ran down his back in little droplets, before landing on the floor of the shower.

As he got out of the shower he looked in the mirror they had above the sink. It came to his realisation that he was a 19, nearly 20, year old boy who was going off uni in a few months and had no money at all. He stared at the boy whose skin was a ghostly white and had contrasting black hair. _Why does __**no one**__ like me?_ He thought, _Even my__** boyfriend**__ got __**sick of me**__ in the end__**. It always happens**__. Why did that attractive boy Dan even __**bother**__ replying to him?_

Phil often doubted himself, he had never been the most confident of people, and sometimes his flaws got to him.

It had got to about 11:15 and Phil decided to go on his laptop, he did all the usual stuff like check twitter, Facebook and YouTube, re-tweeting, replying and liking this as he went. Then he went onto tumblr, logging straight onto is inbox to reply to Dan's messages from early this morning.

_'Yeah, haha, I was asleep. Do you have Skype? If so can I add you so we can talk easier ;P x'_

Phil wandered downstairs to get breakfast, well more like lunch now, as he spotted his father reading the newspaper in the lounge. Phil was about to say 'hello' but his dad got there first, "Afternoon son" he said in a brisk voice. His dad always liked to be formal even when there was nothing to be formal about. "Dad.." Phil commented awkwardly as he walked though into the kitchen.

He shoved a piece of bread into the toaster, he didn't particularly want to eat but his parents would get suspicious again. Last time they found out he wasn't eating they sent him to counselling, he'd managed to get out of it after a few sessions, however, he didn't feel he'd be as lucky this time.

While Phil was eating his toast, he thought about Dan, how his eyes were like melted chocolate that made him feel all fuzzy inside. _Oh, what he would do to that boy. _He sighed, feeling a rising bulge forming in his jeans crotch area. _I should fix that…_ he thought for a second before rushing off upstairs, past his dad in the living room, running into his bedroom and locking the door.

He quickly logged onto tumblr, onto Dan's blog, before zooming in on his sidebar picture. Phil could feel himself getting harder by the second. Once he had Dan's face enlarged on the screen, he lay there, looking at it, stroking himself.

Rubbing the tip of his member, then stroking backwards, then forwards, then squeezing. Making him moan. Plying and squeezing his hard, erect cock in his hands had paid off. It was getting harder to breathe. Then release. Moaning the word_ 'Dan' _lustfully.

He wiped his hands on his duvet and went onto his dashboard. When he'd refreshed it, he saw he had a new inbox, _could this be from Dan?_ He opened it.

'ahah yeah, it's danisnotonfire, like everything else I have. Also don't call me at 4am naked, wanting a wanking sesh, I've had enough experiences of that on Omegle.. but I'm open any time ;)'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N SORRY FOR MASSIVE LATENESS *hides*

* * *

He opened Skype and added him straight away; it might have made him seem a little creepy, but oh well. This guy could one day be his boyfriend for all he knew.

Phil sat and waited, listening to music to pass the time, until he saw that little orange bubble pop up saying '_Dan Howell is online'_

He froze for a second, not believing his luck, he'd added him, DAN HAD ADDED HIM! Phil had a beaming smile, going from one side of his face to the other. Then an even bigger smile broke out as he saw a second orange bubble pop up reading

'Dan Howell: heyy'

Phil quickly replied with

'Phil: hi'

Dan Howell: have you seen that video of the squirrels attacking each other? haha

Phil: no... wtf?

Dan Howell: watch?v=ZGhZHlpSE6k its so funny oh god haha

Phil: HAHAHAHAHAHAH omfg, their just fighting, while eating nuts xD

Dan Howell: ikr! i keep watching it and laughing so hard hahaha

Phil: hahahah, they are just like 'im eating here bitch!'

Dan Howell: xD

Eventually Phil started to relax as he got used to the new, almost instant, way of communication. It was weird, he felt he's know Dan for so long, rather than only a month. He definitely felt like he was falling in love with him.

Dan loved literally everything Phil loved. Muse, video games, waffles, pancakes, the list was endless! Many nights Phil liked to curl up and pretend he was with Dan, he always thought of Dan to be a good hugger and kisser. _What?! Phil that's weird he's straight._ Phil's mind thought.

'Dan Howell: umm, so do you wanna call or something?'

Phil's heart practically skipped a beat. Dan wanted to talk to him. Like with voice. Like proper talk, well almost. Phil calmed himself, and replied:

'Phil: yea, sure, it'd be fun'

Oh why did he put that bit at the end , he virtually face palmed, it sounded so cringy. He quickly edited the message and removed it.

Dan Howell: oh philly, i saw that last bit ;)

'Philly' was Dan's pet name for Phil, Phil guessed Dan knew it annoyed him, but he let him carry on with his fun.

The noise of Skype ringing blurted out though Phil's speakers, with a message displayed on the screen 'Incoming video call from Dan Howell' with 3 options underneath it, 'accept with video' 'accept' 'decline'

Phil wondered what to chose, well Dan had chosen video, so it seemed fit that he should too. He glanced over at his mirror checking his hair before clicking 'accept with video' and there he was. Dan, Dan Howell, danisnotonfire.

'Hey!' He said cheerfully.

'Hi' Phil replied, with a hint of shyness in his voice.

'You look a lot different to how I thought you looked, you... you look..' Dan seemed to struggle with his words, but he had a warm, dreamy smile on his lips.

'Oh, so you're saying that you thought I'd be hotter? Gee, thanks' Phil scolded in a sarcastic voice, pouting and folding his arms.

'No, no! Not like that" he sounded generally scared.

'I was joking you idiot' laughed Phil.

'Oh, oh, I knew that!' Dan started laughing.

While they were laughing, Phil's mind started to wander. _Why did Dan react like that about his appearance? Did Dan like him? Dan was fucking hot._

Phil's mum's voice chimed up the stairs 'Phil? Phil, sweetie? Can you come and help your father?'

'Urgh, if I must' Phil shouted down the stairs, then turned to his laptop and said in a slightly, softer, calmer voice 'Look Dan, I've gotta go, we should do this again another day!'

'Ohhhhhhhhh' sighed Dan, 'Okay, have fun doing whatever you're doing'

'Thanks Dan, you too' Phil winked. _Why did he do that?_

'See ya' Dan ended the call.

Phil fell back onto his bed and breathed out heavily. His first call with Dan went alright actually, he hadn't given away that he loved him, which was good he guessed.

* * *

As they lay in bed together Dan nuzzled into the crook of Phil's neck, brushing his lips against the pale skin. While Phil ran his fingers though Dan's chocolate locks as the mid-day sun crept through the cracks in the curtains and shone on them, like they were being blessed like an angle.

Phil broke the heavenly silence 'Waffles or Starbucks?' he whispered into Dan's ear.

'Starbucks' came the muffled reply.

Dan slowly lifted his head up so he was looking up at Phil. Phil looked down at Dan and their lips slowly met each other's. Phil could taste the nuttiness of Dan's lips on his. Then their mouths opened and their tongues started dancing, it was like-

'PHIL!' his mother practically screamed up the stairs, startling him out of his day dream.

* * *

A/N: I know I said I'd update weekly.. That failed due to how lazy I am and other things, during the time I took off I joined the Sherlock fandom just-so-ya-know, mcr broke up if you hadn' heard already D; and aparently Matt Smith is leaving Doctor Who D; Basically. I've been dying of feels.

Thanks to my friend Amy who help me with the Skype convo!

so I better get going as I've got a geography test tomorrow, of which, I haven't revised for. But on the brighter side, I finish school for easter tomorrow, so I MIGHT be able to write some more ^.^

Anyways, byeeee x


	4. Chapter 4

-Two days later-

Phil staggered up the stairs to his bedroom to escape the crowds that were downstairs for his parents anniversary party. He slapped the beer glass onto his bedside table before stripping off and collapsing onto his bed. There was a constant _thud, thud, thud _at the back of his mind from the alcohol, but yet, he still decided to talk to Dan.

As his intoxicated self, Phil couldn't recall certain details. In his mind right now, he and Dan were boyfriends, in a long distance relationship, completely obsessed with each other. He wanted to talk to Dan now. Even though Dan was offline, he still called. He didn't care, he wanted him. He called, called and called again. Always no answer.

Phil took another large sip of his beer. He could feel himself getting dizzier and dizzier, until eventually he could feel nothing. He'd fallen asleep. All this thoughts drifted off into the air and mixed with each other creating a beautiful pattern in between the constellations of space.

The mid afternoon sun shone through the window, tinting his room orange. He opened his eyes and groaned, his head was pounding, his eyelids felt heavy aswell as his head. It felt like a rock on top of his neck. Phil tried to get up but he just flopped back onto his bed, so he just lay there with his eyes shut, wishing he hadn't drunk last night.

After an hour Phil forced himself up to get a drink and paracetamol to try and send the dizziness away. It made him feel the tiniest bit better. 'Urgh,' he grunted before trudging back upstairs with a glass of water in hand. His bedroom smelt very strongly of alcohol, obviously making his headache worse. Phil turned on his electric desk fan and flung open the window, trying to get at least some fresh air in there.

-11pm-

Phil had done nothing, the whole time he was awake. His productivity had maximised to scrolling through tumblr and refreshing YouTube every five minutes. He generally hadn't a clue what'd been going on, his mind wasn't in his head. His mind was dancing with lions and unicorns to Muse songs. Then is screen lit up with a message that read:

*Incoming video call from Dan Howell*

Phil answered as quickly as possible because he wanted to seem the beaming smile of the one, of whom he loved.

'Hi!" Dan said cheerfully, looking even hotter than usual with his curly hair.

'Heeeeeeeaaaaaaaaay!' Phil replied sexually, giving him a wink.

'Right… okay…' Dan laughed it off, 'so what's up with you tonight?' he asked, wanting to know why Phil was acting… sexy…

'hehe,' Phil giggled, 'Dannnny' he whined.

'um… Phil.. are you okay..?' a worried Dan asked.

'Yes! I'm dazzling!' he beamed.

'Right..' Dan replied, thinking _what the fuck_. 'So, what've you done today?' he asked Phil.

'Oh, you know, not much." Phil said sweetly, staring at Dan's face and biting his lip.

Dan looked at Phil for a second, then he came out with, 'Phil why are you acting sexual? Are you drunk or something?!' practically shouting it, although he knew his parents we're in bed and his brother was ment to be, but was probably still awake.

Yup he was right. 'Dan, SHUT THE FUCK UP!' he heard through the wall between his and his brothers room.

'CALM YOUR TITS!' Dan shouted back.

'BOYS, SHUT UP AND STOP SWEARING!' they heard their father shout.

'HE STARTED IT!' Dan yelled to his father.

'NO! YOU DID! TALKING TO YOUR SKANKY LITTLE BOYFRIEND!' Dan's brother, Adrian, yelled back.

'HE IS NOT MY-'

'BOYS!' their mother practically screamed. This had turned into a whole family conversation. At least the arguing had stopped.

Dan went back to talking to Phil, 'Sorry about that, anyway, so wh-'

He was cut off by Phil, who sounded like a child right now, saying 'Danny, I love you.'

Dan sat there in shock, he guessed Phil must have been drunk or something, he couldn't seriously mean it. Could he? They hadn't even met in real life, how could Phil love him already?

'Dan, I'm gay and I love you.' Phil said in the same childish voice, sounding quite giggly.

'Errrm… Phil, why don't you go to bed.. you look tired…' Dan said, trying to ignore what Phil had just said to Phil. He knew he had to be drunk but seriously. What was happening?

'Hehe, okay' Phil giggled, like a little girl, 'Night night Danny.'

'Night Phil. Sleep well.' Dan replied softly, sound a bit like a father to his child.

* * *

A/N: hhheeyayyayfghjkyl.;oilkjh

Thanks for all the likes, faves, follows and reviews! It means alot ^.^

yeah so, I guess this is kind of up quick-ish... I've been procrastionating alot though :| I APPOLOGISE FOR THE SHITTY WRITEN LAST BIT. Anyway I gtg byeeee. I'll update soon xo


	5. Chapter 5

After a few days of sleep, Phil was back to his usual self. Not drunk nor generally confused. He hadn't spoken to Dan for what seem like ages to him, he couldn't remember the past few days, but all he knew was that if he'd have spoken to Dan during that time his secret would be out.

It wasn't really a secret, more of a fact. He _loved _Dan.

Even though they'd never met, Phil was pretty sure that he wasn't going to move on anytime soon. He hoped Dan was gay, or at least bi, it'd feel like he was being crushed if he was straight. Phil had never given up hope with Dan. Every evening he would think of Dan to fall asleep. He'd dream about Dan, them doing crazy things together and even one night Dan doing strip-tease for him. He hated his mind sometimes.

Phil his phone buzz, there was an unread text from his friend, Jessie, and it read '_Hey! Are you free today to meet up? I wanna have a catch up ^.^'_

He looked at it and replied with _'Hey, yeah I am, it'd be great' _

With-in no time he got a reply '_Awesome, I'm in town now, come meet me?'_

_'Okay, on my way'_ Phil replied as he chucked a pair of black skinny jeans on and his jacket before rushing out the door grabbing his keys, wallet and phone as we left his bedroom.

The two of them met up and decided to go to Nando's for lunch. They discussed their lives up to that point from where they'd left off a few months ago. Phil told Jessie about Dan. About how much he was in love with him and how perfect he was. Jessie giggled as she saw a look of lust in Phil's eyes. 'You better get close to him soon then.' She winked.

'Hopefully' he replied giggling.

'Anyway, text me and we can meet up again and see how it's going' she said as she hugged him goodbye.

When Phil got home, his older brother was sitting in the living room. Phil guessed he was waiting for mum or dad to drop him at the station so he could go back to university. 'So Phil,' Zachory, or Zaky which was Phil's nickname for him, inquired. 'I've got about three hours to spare before I have to leave. You fancy playing some video games?'

'Is that even a question?' Phil said with a smile on his face as he went to turn on the Xbox, it'd be just like old times.

They played Call of Duty for the next three hours, right until Zachory had to leave. 'I'll miss you.' Phil said quietly sounding like a 6 year old.

'Oh come on Phil, don't be a pussy. You'll see me again.' Zachory laughed

'I guess so.' Phil smiled. 'Bye!' he shouted as he shut the door.

For most of the evening Phil sat on tumblr and twitter, hoping Dan would pop up on Skype. It was nearing 11pm when he finally did; Phil was instantly greeted by the orange notification from Dan which read: '_we need to talk.'_

Phil replied with _'okay… do you want to call or?'_

_'depends, but we need to sort this out.' _Dan typed.

Phil gave up, and he thought it'd be quicker to speak to each other. Dan instantly picked up.

'Hi Dan!' Phil said in a cheerful voice.

'Hey' Dan replied bluntly.

'So what is it you wanted to talk about?' he said, smiling at Dan's beautiful face.

'Well,' Dan started 'the other night I think you were drunk or hung over, I'm not sure, but you were acting all different and weird. Then you went all giggly and.' He took a deep breath 'you told me you loved me.' Phil's face was shocked. 'I don't know if you were just saying that or if you really do, I need to know the truth Phil. This has been bothering me for days!' Dan said in a panic stricken voice.

'Um… Dan,' Phil stammered, trying to think of a way to get him out of this. "I was really hung over, I had no ide-'

Dan interrupted him with 'I don't fucking care, is it true or not?!' practically shouting at Phil.

Phil took a deep breath 'Dan, it's true. I love you.' Saying that felt like a massive weight was being lifted off he shoulders.

'Phillip Lester,' Dan said quietly, but just loud enough for Phil to hear, he smiled before saying the next part to that sentence, 'will you be my boyfriend?'

* * *

A/N: Cliff hanger omg.

Sorry I got distracted by a site that I found called wattpad. that basically ment that I spent a week reading on there non stop. I read a 60,000+ word fic in like 12 hours.

Thank you to DanIsNotOnFyre on twitter for giving me a name for Phil's brother ^.^

I go back to school on tuesday so I'll see if I can update before then.

Also I HAD TO SPEND £10 ON A FUCKING CALCULATOR

Bye x


	6. Chapter 6

Phil sat in silence for a second, wondering if he'd heard Dan correctly. _Did Dan just ask him to be his boyfriend? Did Dan even like him that way? Was he even being serious?_ So many questions filled Phil's mind.

"Uhhh, I shouldn't have said that" stated Dan in a panicked voice, "Umm, yeah, I hope we can still be friends, that's if you want to of course. I mean I just ask you to be my boyfriends, it's no big deal if you say no. you're probably straight. I'm sorry. I'm stupid. Umm bye." He blurted out. Then with that, he ended the call leaving Phil staring into his now Dan-less screen.

_'What was I thinking' _Phil mentally kicked himself for not saying anything, but just sitting there in shock. _He did like Dan. Of course he liked Dan. No, he didn't like Dan. He loved him. and he had to tell him._

He opened Skype, but Dan had gone offline. He looked on Facebook, Dan was offline. In the end he just went to tumblr, after-all it was the place that they had become friends, so why couldn't they become more than friends on there.

Phil typed out the message, checking it over and over again, just to make sure it was perfect. It read:

_Dan,_

_I'm sorry for not replying, I was in shock I guess. _

_What I said the other night was true. I love you. _

_I love your chocolate hair. I love your gorgeous eyes. Your caramel skin is beautiful. I love the way you smile. You look so perfect, because you are perfect. Daniel Howell, I love you._

_If the offer is still up, I'd love to be your boyfriend._

_X_

He was about to send the message, but his nerves kept getting the better of him. Telling him why he shouldn't send it. Telling him that no one likes him, and that Dan is just fooling with him. eventually after a lot of persuading from the kind side of his mind, he clicked send, only with a slight hint of regret in his heart.

'Why did I have to fuck everything up?' Dan moaned into his, now soggy, pillow.

He blamed himself for everything that just happened, how he'd probably ruined his friendship with Phil, how Phil probably thought that he was a self-centered-emo-fag.

Then he heard his door click, it was Adrian 'Dan, I can hear you crying from next door and can I use your laptop quickly?' he said quietly.

'Fine' Dan replied groggily.

Adrian sat down on the edge of Dan's bed and started using his laptop. 'Soo..?' he said in a smooth voice, 'What's up?'

'Nothing' Dan croaked, sitting up.

'There's obviously something, or you wouldn't be crying'

'Just stuff.'

'What kinda stuff?' Adrian was really pushing it now.

'I said something to someone and now I'm pretty sure that they hate me.' a tear started to roll down his delicate red cheek.

'They probably won't hate you, it might take them some time to come round but you'll be fine soon.' Adrian said, pushing the laptop off his legs.

'Hopefully.' he murmured.

'Anyway, thanks.' Adrian smiled, getting up to leave, 'Oh yeah, you have a new tumblr inbox if you're interested' he said before leaving.

'Urgh' he groaned. It was probably just some random girl wanting to have sex with him or hate, he got a lot of hate. He wasn't even attractive.

Opening his inbox to see if he was right, it wasn't a random girl asking for sex or hate like usual. It was from Phil. The message read:

_Dan,_

_I'm sorry for not replying, I was in shock I guess. _

_What I said the other night was true. I love you. _

_I love your chocolate hair. I love your gorgeous eyes. Your caramel skin is beautiful. I love the way you smile. You look so perfect, because you are perfect. Daniel Howell, I love you._

_If the offer is still up, I'd love to be your boyfriend._

_X _

Dan wasn't sure if Phil was being serious. He didn't know anymore. But if he was serious, it made Dan feel really guilty for just ending the call like that and not waiting for a reply. The truth was he couldn't stand to see another person say no to him. He'd rather just give up all hope on future relationships because 'No' was the most common word he heard.

No one had ever complimented his hair, or his eyes or him in fact and actually ment it. Phil had written that about him. It made him feel special, wanted. Rather than hated by everyone.

He replied with:

_You serious? I don't want to be fucked about._

Phil lay on his bed, waiting for a reply from Dan that he didn't even know would come. He hope Dan was okay. He seemed frustrated and flustered when Phil didn't reply. Refreshing the page, he saw he had a new inbox. Please don't be fan-mail. Please don't be fan-mail. Please be from Dan. He wished, and sure enough it was from Dan, a smile spread across Phil face, but only to fall when Phil read the words 'You serious? I don't want to be fucked about.'

Dan thought Phil was joking? That he wanted to mess him about. No, Phil would never do that. He'd fallen in-love with him the first time he saw a selfie of Dan, yet he had fallen even more in-love with him when he'd started finding out all those little things about him, like his favourite band (Muse) he liked Chinese food, he liked playing Crash Bandicoot, etc. etc..

Phil sent back:

_Yes! I love you! _

_I fell in-love with you when I first saw a selfie of you and since we've been talking I fell even more in-love you with you._

_You Daniel Howell are perfect._

Phil was pleased with his reply. It made them sound like they were in a cheesy love film or something, but he didn't care.

When Dan saw the reply, it brought a smile to his face, he somehow knew Phil wouldn't mess his about.

Dan quickly typed out:

_Well then Phil, Skype? ;)_

Before running to the bathroom to clean himself up.

_Sure thing ;)_

Was waiting from Phil in his inbox when he returned, so he made himself available on Skype then called Phil.

Dan was the only one with his video on, which made it slightly awkward be he changed hat by saying 'Hey Phil, put your fucking video on. I want to see your beautiful face when I ask you this.'

Phil giggled. It made him feel special when Dan called his face beautiful, like it was ment to happen.

Attempt number 2 at Dan getting Phil to be his boyfriend.

'Philip Lester, will you be my boyfriend?'

A huge smile spread across Phil's face as he heard those words. 'Of course.' He replied, without even thinking about it, because if he knew anything at all he knew that he loved Dan.

'I love you' Dan whispered into his microphone, with his face looking adorable.

'I love you too.'

* * *

_A/N:_ Hi *hides*

So what do you think? :D I like this part, it's kinda got th story going a bit more I think. I planed this and another chapter during my french exam last week because I seem to get all my good idea in french exams :/ But anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll try and update soon!

Franky 3

p.s: Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was planning on making you wait a while to annoy you, but I got loads of homework, I mean literally loads. I spent all weekend doing it the other week :| and me being the indecicive cunt I am decided to change my english project at 1am the day before it was due and I was going out that day so I spent all evening on it. My teacher better be grateful or I'll bitchslap her.

Anyways, don't forget tpo tell me what you think!

byeee :D x


	7. Chapter 7

Two months had passed since Dan and Phil had started dating. It had been going pretty well, they were texting all day and Skyping all night.

'Happy two months baby.' Dan winked sexually at Phil though his laptop.

Phil giggled, Dan literally was perfection.

'So Phil,' Dan started, 'would you wanna meet up and go for a date?'

'YES!' Phil squealed like an excited hamster.

'Calm down!' chuckled Dan, 'So, where and when?' he smiled lusciously.

'Umm,' Phil though for a moment, 'are you free next weekend? It's like the 19th or something? We could go to London for the weekend maybe?' asking Dan to go to London for the weekend could be taken as code for _sleep with me_. Hopefully Dan wouldn't figure that out.

'Going to London for the weekend huh?' he mused, 'you're basically asking me to sleep with you aren't you?' _fuck he saw straight through the code._

'No!' Phil tried to deny.

'Seriously?' Dan raised an eyebrow.

'Seriously!'

'Oh that is sad Philly, because I would fucking love to sleep with you.' He purred.

Phil felt his cheeks burn red with embarrassment, but he couldn't help but be turned on at the same time.

Two hours later, train tickets and a hotel had been booked, meaning their 'date' was going to be more of a 'oh-hi-I-haven't-met-you-before-but-let's-fuck' weekend away.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but I wanted it to be a separate chapter because I don't think it'll go well with the next one.

Anyways, I'll update as soon as I can

x

p.s thanks for the reviews, they make me smile ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

After triple checking that he had everything, Phil said goodbye to his parents and left the house for the train station. It was 8:15am, meaning he still had 45 minutes until his train was due to leave.

With 3 minutes to spare he hopped onto the train, found a seat and plugged his iPod in. This was it, _he was finally going to meet Dan, he was finally going to meet his boyfriend._

* * *

'Shit!' Dan cried as he saw the time, it was 10am and he'd only just go out of the shower. His train to London was ment to leave at 11.

He quickly straightened his hair and shoved everything he thought he'd need into a small bag and went to check on Adrian before he left. 'Uh, Adrian, dad's working late and mum said she'd be back at 3 so don't have any wild parties.' Dan said, leaning on Adrian's doorframe, 'Oh, and can you tell her that I'll be back late on Sunday, and if not then it'll be Monday at the latest, so she shouldn't stay up waiting for me.'

'Okay, whatever' his brother replied, shrugging it off.

'Right, I need to go, bye!' Dan called as he left the room and ran downstairs.

'Wait, where are you going?' Adrian asked ash he came out of him room and stood at the top of the stairs.

'London'

'Why?' he asked again, as he watched Dan check he had his phone, wallet and keys.

'To meet Phil.'

'Oooo your boyfriend?' Adrian winked.

'He's not my boyfriend!' Dan lied as he slammed the door behind him.

_10:41, great._

He ran to catch the next bus he saw at the end of the road to the station. As he got to the station Dan check his phone again, 10:55, _fuck_ he thought. Running up Dan down escalators and though groups of people he finally reached the platform his train was on. He ran towards the nearest door to the train and got on just as the door closed and the train left the station.

* * *

They had just had an absolutely perfect weekend together, but that was what Phil thought. Dan was even more gorgeous in real life than on a computer screen, his lips tasted of chocolate and his sex was amazing.

They were on the train platform and about to say goodbye when he said it. It all went in slow motion. The 11 words Phil never wanted to hear, 'I'm sorry Phil, I think we'd be better off as friends...' he felt as if he'd be stabbed in the chest and his heart was breaking into a million pieces. Tears dripped down off Phil's face, 'I'm sorry.' Dan whispered, kissing his cheek. His train screeched to a holt, 'I had a good time this weekend,' Dan smiled giving Phil an awkward hug, 'I'll Uhh, text you?' Phil got on the train and the doors shut behind him. He slumped against the train wall, 'Bye Dan, I love you' he whispered, under his breath.

* * *

Phil woke up in a cold sweat. _Did that really just happen? Had he and Dan broken up?_ It all seemed so real…

Checking his phone he noticed he had a text from Dan reading: _Hey! Just arrived at London Victoria, how far away are you? 3 x_

He felt relieved knowing it was just a dream, it made him feel safer_, but what if it did happen? What if Dan broke up with him on Sunday? What would he do?_  
Shaking these thoughts from his head he replied to Dan: _Hey, umm I think we're like 3 stops away x_

Dan sat on the platform Phil's train was due in on. He had about 15 minutes before it arrived so he plugged his earphones in and listened to Muse to cure his nerves. If he was honest, he was feeling sick to the stomach with nerves. He was meeting his _boyfriend _for the first time, and staying at an unknown area for the weekend with him.

_10 minutes_

The time was getting closer…

_5 minutes_

_Should he check if his hairs alright, if he doesn't look too flustered? No, he didn't have time; he wanted to be here when Phil arrived._

_2 minutes_

_Urgh, he should have gone_

_1 minute_

* * *

_'_We are now approaching London Victoria' the train announcement lady said in her robotic voice. Quickly checking his hair in the screen of his shiny phone, he stood up and went to wait at the doors. He wanted to look perfect for Dan, all because he wanted Dan to like him, well Dan must have liked him already to a certain extent as he'd asked his to be his boyfriend…

The doors to the train opened, revealing a sea of people, Phil took a deep breath before stepping out into the crowd. Now all he had to do was find Dan.

* * *

Looking around Dan saw an ebony hair boy getting off the train a few carriages down. He wondered if that was Phil, he vaguely knew what he looked like, but he'd only seen him though a screen before, so this was kind of nerve wracking.

'Phil?!' Dan shouted though the crowd, not knowing if the boy he'd spotted was him or not.

Phil flicked his head round as he heard his name being called, hoping that it was Dan. Looking through the crowd he could see a brown haired boy with caramel skin looking in his direction, he looked a bit like Dan, the hair and skin colour were the same and _he was god damn sexy_.

'Dan?!' Phil shouted to the boy as he approached.

The caramel skin boy's face grew a giant smile. _He'd found him. He'd finally found Phil. Phil Lester, his boyfriend._

They ran towards one another and engulfed each other in a tight embrace.

'Phil…' Dan whimpered into Phil's chest.

'Dan…' Phil sobbed onto Dan's shoulder.

They were both men were crying, not tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

Dan pulled out of the embrace ad crashed his lips up against Phil's; it was like a fire had been lit inside him, he felt fireworks, he felt happiness and lust, but this time it felt right. It felt like they we're ment to be like this; Dan's body pressed up against Phil's, their arms around each other and their lips attached.

Not caring about the onlookers, they carried on kissing and crying, on the train platform. They had finally found each other and after a long wait were together for the first time.

* * *

_A/N: _

_awww awww they actually met asdfghjkl;_

_HEY! It's been less than a week since I last updated... wow... yeah, thank a fucking power cut just before Dan's live show last night for that. It was just me in the dark with my laptop and no internet for 2 hours..._

_I've planned out the next chapter so I should be writing that soon..._

_Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews! They mean a lot :3 (it makes me think that people are actually enjoying the shit im writing)_

_Anyway, I'll see you soon (maybe :P) with the next chapter!_

_Franky _

_x_

_P.S I FORGOT TO SAY SOMEHOW A GIRL FROM MY SCHOOL KNOWS ABOUT MY FANFIC IDEK HOW OR IF SHES READ THEM :/_


	9. Chapter 9

After they'd finished saying 'hello' they walked to their hotel with interlocked hands.

'So,' Phil started as he and Dan lay on their bed, 'I was thinking, maybe we could go on a date this afternoon? It's only like 1-ish so we still have plenty of time before it gets dark?'

'Sounds good.' Dan replied flopping onto the bed next to him, 'But can we get something to eat first? I'm starving!'

'Of course!' Phil giggled, leaning over to kiss him, 'Anything for my little danosaur!'

'What?' chocolate eyed boy asked into the kiss.

'I combined you and a dinosaur to make a danosaur' he giggled again, tapping Dan's nose, which he thought was adorable.

'Okay..' Dan managed to get out before Phil pounced on him once again, tacking him into a kiss.

Their lips fitted together perfectly, moving in time with each other. Dan licked Phil's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Phil quickly obliged, meaning their tongues started exploring each other's mouths and dancing together, fighting for dominance. Phil wrapped his legs around Dan's waist and held the back of his head, bringing them closer together and making their kiss more intense.

As much as Dan was enjoying kissing Phil, he pushed his slender figure off his body, 'Come one,' Dan said as he got up, 'let us go get some food, I feel like I'm going to die from starvation' he held out a hand to Phil who was sitting on the bed next to where he had been sitting.

'But Daaaannnn' Phil whined.

'We can continue this later,' he winked, before dragging Phil out of the door and down the street to the nearest Starbucks.

* * *

They both ordered toasted sandwiches and coffees to keep them going for the rest of the afternoon and decided to sit on the low down coffee chairs in the corner so their kisses and coupley behaviour wouldn't be noticed as much. Dan sat on Phil's lap so they could both feed each other and exchange small, sweet kisses. No one seemed to notice them, so everything was good.

After coffee and kisses they heading out of Starbucks hand in hand, walking through the bustling streets of London, towards the shops. It was an average afternoon in England, the sun was shining and it was just warm enough to get away with a t-shirt, but a hoddie would have been nice due to the cold breeze. They went to the expensive area first, seeing if there was anything they could 'splash their cash' on. Walking into a very large, very posh menswear shop hand in hand, they were greeted by a pissed off looking wearing a suit and tie giving them a strange look. Maybe it was because they were holding hands? Or maybe it could be because they were wearing black skinny jeans and casual checked shirts. Either way they found it hard to hold in their giggles because of his expression.

As they walked further into the shop away from the creepy sales assistant they burst out laughing. 'Did you see his face?!' Phil exclaimed through giggles.

'Yes!' the younger boy laughed as he did an impression of it.

Phil lent on Dan's shoulder for support, they were in fits 'Oh my god!' he tried to breathe while laughing before asking jokily, 'Maybe we came to the wrong shop?'

'Nahh,' Dan kissed Phil's cheek, 'I wanna find something hot for our dinner date tonight' he said as he dragged Phil over to the shirts.

* * *

Dan opened the changing room door to show Phil what a shirt he picked out looked like on him. It was white, very tight and clung to his chest showing off his figure. Phil couldn't help but feast his eyes on Dan's body, it looked flawless. _How did he get so lucky? _

'Sooo…? What you think?' Dan gave a small twirl, to the classical music that was playing, as if he was a ballet dancer.

Phil had never noticed how much of a nice butt his boyfriend had. Catching Phil staring at his butt Dan came up with a witty reply, 'See something you like' he winked and slapped his butt.

'Maybe…' The black haired boy said cheekily, hugging him from behind and pressing kisses to his neck.

Spinning around to face him, Dan crashed his lips onto Phil's with passion. Their lips moved in sync with each other. Slowly Phil parted his lips allowing his tongue to run across Dan's bottom lip asking for entrance, Dan gratefully obliged, letting the elder's tongue explore his mouth. Their kiss became more heated as they both struggled for oxygen, neither broke part until they really had to, Dan wanted to stay in that moment forever, Phil tasted good, a bit like coffee maybe?

They finally broke apart after what seemed life forever. 'Dance with me?' Dan asked with his and Phil's foreheads pressed together, noses touching.

Phil placed an arm around Dan's waist, Dan doing the same, bringing them closer. Their bodies were pressed up against each other, their other arms were out slightly, but had their hands pressed together and fingers interlocked. Slowly and carefully Dan moved his left foot out to the side, Phil mirrored his action so they were moving in sync. Soon they were moving gracefully together to the beautiful serenade of the classical orchestra playing quietly out of the changing room speakers.

* * *

When Dan had eventually bought the shirt and left the shop he and Phil went to a park that was a few streets away. They strolled along the path through the middle of the park, holding hands, made it seemed tranquil. Nothing bad could happen here, not while Dan was around Phil anyway.

'Dan! Dan! Dan!' Phil chirped like an excited 4 year old, bouncing up and down at his side.

'What?' Dan laughed at Phil's childlike ways.

'Please, please, please, can we get ice cream?!'

'Of course!' he laughed again, kissing Phil's pale cheek, whilst he spotted the ice cream stall further down the path.

They both bought each other a three scoop cone, Phil's contained: strawberry, mint and vanilla, whilst Dan's contained: Double chocolate, fudge and mint chocolate chip. Satisfied with their purchases they went and sat down, huddled close to each other, on the edge of a fountain. The way the suns light reflected through the water gave a magical look to the place, with the green trees that were starting to turn orange as autumn tried to crawl through summers boarders.

Dan glanced over at Phil who seemed to be enjoying his ice cream, but he couldn't help but notice how Phil was getting it all around the edges of his precious pink lips. 'Phil?' he questioned. This was enough to make Phil stop taking the small licks he was to his cone and look up at Dan. Dan lent forward and grazed his tongue across Phil's lips and around his mouth. It made Phil giggle, 'mmm…' Dan moaned as he tasted the explosion of strawberries, mixed with vanilla, then the cooling sensation of mint added in on top. 'That tastes sexy' he winked.

'You are welcome to taste some' Phil giggled holding out his cone to his boyfriend, _his choice of words made him sounds really posh_ Phil thought as he and his beloved boyfriend exchanged cones, tasting each other's personal preferences. Dan's ice cream tasted drop dead gorgeous, just like him. There was the double chocolate and the fudge which melted together nicely, and then the mint came through but was minimalized by the chocolate chips that were mix in with it.

Phil's ice cream tasted of a tropical explosion of strawberries, mixed with vanilla, then the cooling sensation of mint added in on top, just like it had before but colder.

* * *

Finishing their ice cream delights they lay down on a batch of grass that was in the sun and held hands while looked up at the sky, point out the shapes they saw in clouds and steeling kisses of one another.

As it got to late afternoon, evening time the two boys wandered towards the London eye. The queue looked relatively short, 'Should we go watch the sunset?' Dan asked, smiling and pecking his boyfriend's lips.

Phil's bright blue eyes instantly lit up at the idea. It sounded like a fairy tale ending to a book, but this book had hardly been started. 'Yes' he breathe pulling Dan into a kiss that lasted longer before grabbing his hand and joining the queue of people that wanted to see the city from up high.

They stood in the shortening queue for about 40 minutes, holding hands and exchanging kisses. The wait didn't matter though, because they were together, although the both knew this weekend wouldn't last forever but neither wanted to think of being alone, they'd only been together 5 hours, yet it felt like forever and they never wanted to part.

Getting into a capsule that they had to themselves as they had been the last people to join the queue before they shut it for the day. Both boys stood by one of the glass walls, holding hands and leaning on each other for support.

'I love you.' Phil whispered into Dan's ear as they neared the top of the wheel.

'I love you too.' Dan whispered back, before turning and pulling his boyfriend into a romantic kiss, letting their tongues taste each other's mouths then dance together while the orange evening glow from the sun shone through the glass window illuminating them and the rest of London.

* * *

As the two boys got off the wheel they asked one of the supervising ladies, who had commented on how 'cute' they were as they waited to get into a capsule, to take some photos of the standing outside the London eye on Dan's phone. She took 4, one of them was both Dan and Phil standing next to each other with their arms around the back of each other's waists, the second one was Dan kissing Phil on the cheek, and the third one being the same as the second, but with Phil kissing Dan's cheek and the fourth one was one of them kissing.

Thanking the lovely woman, Dan sent Phil the pictures then set the one of them kissing as his background wall paper, before grabbing his boyfriends hand once again and walking back to their hotel.

This was the end to the perfect first date.

* * *

**_A/N: HEY! I hope you enjoyed that! I had some trouble writing it so I kid of procrastinated from it for a bit, but tonight at about 12am I opened the document and forced myself to write and it turned out pretty well! This was also one of the chapters I originally planed, so it was easier to write my imagination (of which I don't have)_**

**_I think either the next chapter or the chapter after will contain some smut ;)_**

**_I'm off school this week so I might be able to get a chapter out by next week?_**

**_anyway, I should go as I'm getting up in 6 hours to be energetic before going out with my friend for the day. I'm going to be fucking exhausted tomorrow. _**

**_Thanks for all your reviews, they make me want to write more ^_^ _**

**_Stay safe3_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Terribly written smut warning.**_

* * *

That evening they boys dressed up for their posh dinner date at a Chinese restaurant not too far from their hotel. Dan was wearing he white, tight fitting shirt he had bought that day, with a clean pair of black skinny jeans, he'd re-straightened his hair, had put on his white high-tops and was wearing a black leather jacket. Phil was wearing exactly the same, but with a less tight shirt, black shoes and his black jumper/coat /jacket.

Leaving the warm hotel air and stepping out into the cool air of the evening, they walsed hand in hand towards the restaurant. The darkness of the evening had settled in, making the bright lights coming from the restaurant up ahead glow against the deep blue sky.

When they walked in they were greeted by a reception desk where they had to sign in for their reservation, 'Lester-Howell' Phil smiled at the woman behind the desk. They'd decided to combined their last names because they couldn't decide who's to use, so they had finally settled upon 'Lester-Howell'

They were led towards a table in the back corner of the dimly lit restaurant by the window that looked out over the river and the bright city lights of London. After hours of looking at the menu Dan finally decided to go for some sort of spicy chicken dish that he couldn't pronounce the name of, with noodles and Phil got a chicken teriyaki rice dish.

While the two boys were waiting for their food to arrive, they discussed random topics of the day, all this time Dan was staring into his boyfriends piercing blue eyes, _you could go swimming in those eyes _he thought. The more Dan stared the more he wanted Phil inside him. Phil watched Dan staring at him as they talked, he wished he could just eat his face, he looked that hot. _Oh the things he would do to that boy… he would- _Phil's thoughts were interrupted by Dan's foot slowly making its way up Phil's inner thigh.

Phil giggled as he could see Dan was concentrating, 'Not now Danny,' Phil said with confidence and slight sarcasm in his voice, 'we're in a public place, save the sexy times for later' he winked, as Dan removed his foot from the elder males crotch just as their food arrived.

They both laughed about how awkward it would have been if the waitress had come with their food a few seconds earlier, as they were tucking into their 'romantic' meal. Every so often Dan would suck a noodle into his mouth and wink, trying to turn Phil on. Phil chuckled at how bad Dan was at being sexy each time, but secretly it did turn him on, until about the 6th time Dan tried were Phil quickly lent over the table, grabbing the other end of the noodle with his mouth and sucked hard, pulling the most of it out of his boyfriend's mouth and into his own. Dan was caught off guard and tried to suck it back into his mouth, but the raven haired boy was too strong, he managed to pull it all the way out of Dan's mouth and tried to give Dan a taste of his own medicine. Slowly, he sucked the noodle in, keeping eye contact with Dan all the time, after he'd swallowed; the elder boy licked his lips and winked at the younger, turning him on dramatically.

Dan was excited to see what Phil had in store for him later.

After sharing a chocolaty desert while Dan was sitting on Phil's lap and they'd licked each other's faces clean of chocolate, they decided to make their way to the hotel. They walked peacefully along the pavement, next to the river in the moonlight, swinging their hands that were joined and frequently stopping to share kisses.

* * *

-back at the hotel-

This was it, this was their time, and this was Phil's time to make Dan moan in pleasure, but first time he wanted to be romantic. Pulling Dan into a soft sweet kiss he lay him carefully down onto the soft cushioned bed, and let his tongue slip into the others mouth while he ran his hands up and down Dan's slender figure. Slowly, Phil started to unbutton Dan's tight white shirt that clung to his body, while still kissing his soft lips.

After slipping Dan's shirt off, Dan took control over Phil and rolled over so he was on top, kissing him passionately. He let his hands slide underneath Phil's shirt and feeling over his chest, turning him on, the ripping his shirt away and tossing it on the floor leaving both men shirtless.

Dan, still being the dominant one, moved his hand down towards the top of Phil's jeans and started playing with them, sticking his thumb down the elder's jeans and into the top of his boxers and stroking the skin making him moan softly. That sounded like a sign for Dan to continue.

After both boys had had their jeans and boxers taken off by the other, Phil was now sitting entirely naked on Dan's bare chest. They shared a passionate kiss, their tastes mixing, Dan's deep brown eyes were now looking up into Phil's bright blue ones. There was silence between them; the tension grew as they both wanted more.

'Oh my God, I want to fuck you' Dan whispered, breaking the silence, but still kept eye contact with his lover.

Phil smiled, and lent forward onto Dan, and brought his lips to his boyfriend's ear, 'Do me then' he breathed into the younger's ear, giving it a quick lick. Without warning the younger pushed him off his body and back onto the bed, before grabbing a bottle of lube from his bad and coating his fingers in the slimy liquid.

Forcefully he inserted his index finger inside of Phil, and moved it around a bit, trying to loosen him up, before adding a second and doing the same. Then he started scissoring his fingers, stretching Phil's entrance even more until it moved freely and adding a third just to make sure he was ready for the next bundle of joy that was about to be inserted into him.

Phil winced at the sudden pain of Dan's fingers, this was mainly because he hadn't fingered himself in a while and was very tight. He soon got used to it as 2 fingers started moving inside of him, remembering how much pleasure he used to get out of this, then when a third one was added, he knew he was ready.

Dan placed his lubricated member outside his boyfriend's entrance and slowly and carefully inserted it in. Placing his hands on the raven haired boy's hips, he started to slowly thrust inwards and outwards, trying to find the spot that would make Phil moan. Dan slowly reached down, grabbing Phil's hard erect cock in his hand and started pumping it, getting faster and faster, making his boyfriend release small moans.

When the caramel skinned boy found the other's prostate, he kept hitting it consecutively, which made Phil see stars. Then a few seconds later he came into the younger's hands with a loud moan that caused Dan to release inside of him. They both rode out their orgasms and collapsed onto the bed next to each other, panting and gasping for air.

'I love you...' Dan breathed as he wiped his hands on the hotel duvet and reached for Phil's.

Phil giggled slightly, that had been some of the best sex he'd ever had, Dan was hot, and having sex with Dan was even hotter. 'I love you more' he replied, as he pulled up the duvet over their naked bodies and curled up next to Dan.

Dan shuffled closer to Phil and wrapped his arms around his body, kissed his luscious black hair and whispered 'Good night my love.' Into his ear before they both slipped into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_**A/N: I didn't actually realise how hard it is to write smut omfg. I kept deleting what I had. I'm not even proud of that but I highly doubt there will be anymore in this story xD**_**_ I'm thinking there might be about 3 more chapters? maybe more? but I've got some ideas for a new story that I could attempt when I finish this..?_**

Sorry I took so long to update, it was the smut, I just didn't know how to write it, which is weird since I read it practically every day... 

**_Anywhore, I'll see you biznitches at somepoint._**

**_x_**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Phil awoke to the bright 9am sunlight leaking in through the window, the smell of sex and an entirely naked Dan, pressed up against his waist, asleep. One of Dan's arms was wrapped around him and their legs were tangled. As he looked over at Dan, he noticed how beautiful his boyfriend was when he was sleeping, the way his chocolate fell over his tanned face, how his lips were slightly parted and he was resting his head on his arm which was placed lazily onto the pure white pillows.

Phil lay awake watching his boyfriends chest rise and fall for a while, he did feel slight weird watching Dan sleep, but he wanted to be there when he woke up as it could be the last time that he got to see this for a while. Slowly Dan's eyelids began to flutter open, revealing a pair of sleepy brown eyes, looking directly at Phil.

'Good morning beautiful' Phil whispered, pecking his boyfriends lips.

'Morning' Dan replied groggily, shutting his eyes again hoping to get back to sleep.

Giggling at the cuteness of his boyfriend the older boy gently shook the sleepy boys shoulder, 'Come on Danny, time to wake up baby'

'No.' came a muffled response, 'Can't we just sleep all day?'

'We could, but it's our last day together, and we smell of cum and sex.'

'I don't care,' Dan replied as he stretched his limbs out, 'we could shower, then go back to bed?' he asked hopefully.

'Fine…' Phil sighed.

Leaning over, the tanned boy placed a kiss on the other's lips as a thank you, the rested their foreheads together, 'Do you wanna go first or shall I?' he purred, flicking his tongue out and grazing it across Phil's nose quickly.

'Or we could shower together' they exchanged another kiss.

Grabbing his boyfriend's hand, Dan rolled out of bed, pulling Phil with him and into the bathroom. After he'd turned the shower on, they both stepped into the shower cubical, letting the warm water pelt down onto their bodies.

Dan opened one of the hotel's own shampoo bottles and squirted some of the white, soapy liquid into his hand before reaching up and slowly and carefully massaged it into Phil's jet black hair, placing small kisses on his shoulders as he went.

Once the chocolate haired boy had finished adding shampoo to his boyfriend's hair, the elder asked him to turn around so he could do the same, massaging it into the others hair. Phil found this action romantic and relaxing, especially as it was just them and the shower, no road noise to disturb them. Just the silence and the shower.

As they continued their shower, they shared kisses and cuddles that they would miss out on being in a long distance relationship. It felt right to be together, and it felt right to be in each other's arms.

After they had finished washing each other they got out of the shower and wrapped towels around their bodies and walked off back to their room and sprawled out across the bed.

'Y'know I asked if we could sleep all day?' Dan asked, breaking the silence of the moment.

'Mhm' Phil relied.

'Scrap that idea, do you want to go to the zoo? I heard they have lions!'

Phil giggled, Dan obviously knew about his weakness, more obsession with lions, 'Yes!' he squealed excitedly, like a 5 year old on Christmas.

Rolling over to lie on top of his boyfriend, Dan pressed tiny kisses to his sweet, soft, luscious lips, telling him how much he loved him between each one. As Phil wrapped his arms around the tanned boy's body, he pushed his head forwards so their lips joined and started moving with each other. Wanting to deepen the kiss the raven hair boy ran his tongue along the younger's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Dan obliged, letting Phil tongue slide into his mouth, their tongues danced together and explored each other's mouths.

As much as he was enjoying it, Phil pushed his beloved boyfriend off of his chest and said 'Come on, let's get ready for the zoo!'

When they had finished getting ready and Phil had finally managed to pull Dan away from his straighteners, they went down to the hotel lobby to get a taxi to the zoo.

They got out of the taxi and walked to the entrance to the zoo, hand in hand, it was going to be their third date in two days but it was also their last day together which made them sad. They both hated how far away they lived from each other and had agreed to meet up a lot more often.

After they had brought their tickets and go into the actual zoo, they headed towards the rainforest house, as it would get them in the mood to see exotic animals from exotic countries, unlike England. When they entered the large, grey building, the first thing the noticed was how hot and sweaty it was, but the two boys didn't let it bother them, they carried on loosely gripping the others hand, not wanting to be apart.

They entered a room that had giant trees and branches everywhere, covered in dark green leaves, with small little monkeys hopping and jumping about everywhere. Phil claimed that their tiny faces looked 'adorable' whereas Dan said that they looked 'mischievous'.

"Okay, cute and mischievous" Phil giggled, kissing Dan's cheek making him blush.

Looking around the rest of the house, type building, Dan and Phil came across some spiders, which Dan tried to impersonate by tapping his fingers up and down his boyfriend's back, creating small yelps from his mouth. Then there were two sleeping sloths, hugging the branches so they didn't fall off. Phil tried to get his revenge on the brown haired boy by pulling him in for a passionate kiss, then jumping up onto him, so his legs were wrapped around the younger's body and his arm were placed around his neck. This caught Dan out, but luckily, he quickly adjusted to holding his boyfriend's butt to keep him up so they didn't end up in a heap on the floor. They pulled away from each other and pressed their foreheads together, breathing in the other's sent. "Are you trying to be a sloth?" Dan asked, in almost a whisper.

"Yes, and you're the branch I cling too" Phil replied and pecked the other's lips.

"I love you." Dan kissed Phil's soft, luscious lips again.

Next they went outside, where it was a lot cooler compared to the rainforest setting they had just come from, the strolled past the giraffes and zebras, where they had a long debate about whether it was 'zebra' or 'zeeeeeebrah', eventually Dan gave in and let Phil win with his 'zeeeeeebrah' the they carried on their walk to see the meerkats, lemurs and otters, with their arms around each other's backs.

As they approached the café, they decided it was time for lunch, after not having any breakfast. Both boys ordered pizza, which they ate at a small table by the window that looked out over the pelican enclosure.

After lunch they made their way looking around the rest of the zoo, hand in hand.

When Phil spotted the lion enclosure, he sort of did a little squeal, jumpy thing. Dan could tell he was excited. The raven haired boy ran towards the animals, dragging his boyfriend with him by the hand. "Whoa, Phil," Dan chuckled, "calm down!"

"But Dan! They're lions! Actual lions! LIONS Dan!" He jumped up and down excitedly, like a 5 year old, not a 19 year old.

Dan laughed. He quickly glanced around, the zoo wasn't that busy, there were only a few people here and there, and he was sure they wouldn't care. So he stepped behind Phil who was leaning up against the glass to the lion enclosure intently and put his arms around the boy's waist, pressing his stomach up against his boyfriends back and resting his head on his shoulder, looking at the beasts as well. "They are amazing aren't they?" Dan whispered in the elder's ear.

"Yeah…" he sighed, staring fascinatedly.

"Just like you." Dan kissed the pale boys cheek.

It had been about 20 minutes of Phil watching the lion family play, and Dan had finally managed to drag him away to go and see the rest of the animals. They walked across the pathway, when Dan stopped them both to look at the llamas and alpacas. He walked over to their enclosure to get a better look at these wonderful animals. The tanned boy was almost like Phil with the lions, but slightly less excited. "I really like these…" he trailed off mesmerised.

"Aww! They're adorable!" Phil cooed as an alpaca came up to them, its fur looking fluffy and messy.

The raven haired boy slid his arm around the back if his boyfriend, Dan leaned his head upon Phil's shoulder and Phil rested his head upon Dan's.

They stood like that for a while, "Phil?" Dan questioned.

"Yeah baby?" Phil rubbed his back.

"Can we go? I want to spend some time together before-" he gulped, "We need to go…"

"Sure." Phil smiled, bringing the slightly shorter boy into a hug.

They walked to the exit, stopping at the shop before they left, to see if there was anything worth getting. The shop was full or merchandise of various animals, they had t-shirts, mugs, pens, notebooks, models, cuddly toys and practically anything that was remotely to do with animals.

"Hey Phil, wait here." Dan ordered as he dashed off to the other side of the shop. Phil waited for Dan to return, he occasionally got an odd look from someone for standing the same place for a few minutes, but he didn't mind as he was waiting for Dan to get back. _What could he be doing?_

"RAWR!" Dan pounced on his boyfriend from behind, wrapping his arms around him and shoving something fluffy in his face.

"Dan! Wh-afgjkfsd" Phil words got mixed up as the fluff from the object entered his mouth.

"See! I got you a lion!" Dan laughed, they both laughed.

Phil turned to face him, "Aww thank you!" he hugged him, then kissed his lips briefly. "Now your turn to wait!" Phil ran off into the depth of the shop, holding his new lion close. When he found what he was looking for he went straight to Dan, "Here you go!" Phil through the llama toy at his boyfriend and giggled.

"What the fuck Phil?" Dan suggested through laugher, as he picked up the toy of the floor. When he saw it probably, the chocolate eyed boy's eyes lit up, it was a llama. "Oh my god Phil, that's amazing!" he hugged his beloved boyfriend.

After they'd bought each other's gifts, they got back into a taxi and went back to the hotel. The whole way back the two were holding hands and leaning on each other in the back of the cab. "I love you." Dan whispered into the older boy's neck.

"I love you too." He whispered back into the youngers, chocolate locks.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long omfg, I didn't even mean it to take that long I just got distracted, then I had writers block and 'end of year exams' -.- by yh, hey that was a new chapter ^_^ (today, as soon as I got in from school (after a bit of procrastionating on twitter) I forced myself to write because I felt really bad for not updating D:)**_

_**Thanks for all your awesome comments on my last chapter, with the smut and all. I was thinking maybe attempting some more in one of the next chapters? idk what do you think?**_

_**Also, I want to get this finished in a week and a bit, as that's when I break up for summer and I would like to write a new one over the summer. So, um, I'll see you soon hopefully.**_

_**x**_


	12. Chapter 12

The two boys lay on the bed in their hotel room facing each other, talking about nothing with one another and just enjoying the others presence. Phil stared into Dan's warm, chocolate brown eyes, he looked at the other boys face, how it was perfectly shaped, how his skin was a gorgeous caramel colour, and how his coco locks just placed themselves simply over the top of his face.

Dan stared into Phil's piercing, but deep blue eyes, somehow with his jet black hair, they made the skin on his face even paler. Looking closely at his boyfriends facial features he noticed the faint stubble that was appearing around the edge of Phil's chin. _Phil was perfect._

"Dan?" Phil asked quietly.

"Yes beautiful?"

"I don't want to leave you." He whimpered, "I can't leave you."

"I don't want to leave you either sweetie." Dan cooed, wiping a tear off of the elder's cheek.

The younger boy moved closer, so he was pressed up against the other, and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. Phil did the same, engulfing the younger into a warm hug, full of crying and 'I love you's'

"It's just, Manchester to Reading is such a long distance. It's four hours on the bloody train!" Phil exclaimed.

"I know baby." Dan sobbed, "I promise I will come and visit you soon"

Their foreheads were already pressed together, it just took one small movement for Phil to join their lips together in an explosion of passion and lust. Dan's tongue went straight into his boyfriend's mouth, exploring the depths of the warm, wet cavern. Their kisses felt like they meant so much, each one was new and unique, it was never the same, but it felt good.

"You'd better." Phil whispered when he and Dan finally parted. "One more night together?" he asked hopefully.

"One more night" Dan pecked his lips.

Dan and Phil were enjoying their last evening together, the beaming orange sun was filling the evening sky as it was slowly going to fade into red, then to fade into darkness. The two had walked into the city restaurant area, but decided that they were too posh, just like the one from the previous night, but then decided to go to the take away area as there might be something cheap they could get there. Something that was more their style.

Spotting a fish and chip shop (how English), they went in to order, Dan got some kind of fish in a batter, while Phil had fish in breadcrumbs (slightly healthier). Then, with their food wrapped up in a bag, the two walked, hand in hand, towards the park they were in the previous day. It wasn't too busy, but no one noticed them, they were free to do what they wanted.

The two sat down on a patch of grass in the evening sun, looking over the rest of London towards the river. The view was beautiful, the sun gave the city a warm feeling, the perfect setting for a romantic date. This part of the park was empty, there was nobody to disturb their final night together.

As both boys were eating, they sat opposite one another, feeding themselves and each other. Dan was talking about how much he hated how he got messages on tumblr telling him that he was 'hot', then saying that he wasn't. Phil wouldn't accept Dan denying that he was attractive for an option. The raven haired by believed that his boyfriend was the most attractive, funny, interesting, perfect human being ever, yet no matter how many times he told him, Dan wouldn't accept the fact it true. In the end, to shut him up, Phil took one of his chips and shoved it into Dan's open, and complaining, mouth. The face that Dan made was sort of a shocked expression crossed with him looking like he was going to throw up at the same time, this sent Phil into hysterics, and made Dan splutter, while he was trying to swallow the chips that had been forced into his mouth.

The brown haired boy tried to get his own back at the other by doing the same back to him, but Phil was too good. He saw it all coming. Phil ducked ask Dan lent over to force a piece of fried potato in his mouth, meaning Dan lost his balance and fell right on top of his boyfriend. Both boys were in hysterical laughter, laying on the soft green grass, Dan on top of Phil with their chest pressed together.

When they'd finished their laughing fit, Dan's chocolate brown eyes were staring into Phil's deep blue ones, then in the magic of the moment their lips collided with each other. Their lips moulded together perfectly, moving in sync, parting slightly for their tongues to explore one another's mouth and their arms wrapping around each other, pulling the other closer.

Then the two lay next to each other on the soft, luscious, green grass, hands entwined, watching as the orange shape in the sky illuminating the city faded into darkness, before heading back to their hotel room for their final night together.

That night, when they boys got back to their hotel room they shrugged off all their clothes, apart from their boxers and curled up together in bed. Dan rested his head on Phil's torso as he played with his hair as they waited for Phil's laptop too boot up so they could cuddle and watch a movie together.

"Phil?" Dan randomly asked out of their comfortable silence.

"Yeah?" he replied, stroking Dan's bare chest.

"I'm so glad we started talking."

Phil's heat went all warm and fuzzy, "Me too."

After searching for some movies they could watch, they ended up watching 'Kill Bill' cuddling and exchanging kisses though most of it and not paying too much attention to what was actually happening in the film.

Later that night the two fell asleep in each other's arms, whispering sweet nothings to one another as they drifted off into dream land.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys! I feel like this chapter was really rushed :|_**

**___But t_****_hanks for your reviews on the last chapter! One of them was from someone who was logged in as a guest, going by the name of 'Nobody' and they asked if I could make a series out of this somehow, and I was thinking of some ideas as if it was going to happen, and I think I could probably do that! What do you think of the idea?_**

**_I intend to finish this story by this time next week, as there are only two more chapters to go. But don't be sad, I will hopefully write a new fic over the summer, it's about Dan and Phil coming from rich families but Dan's dad doesn't like gays (I planned it out at the weekend lol)_**

**_kbye x_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/n: There is smut ahead, but I will warn you when that is happening so if you don't want to read it, yh yh just skip**_

* * *

Dan's eyes fluttered open to see the elder boy still asleep cuddled up next to him. His raven hair spread messily across his beautiful pale face. Rolling over to look at the clock, Dan saw it was 8:27am, meaning they had an hour and a half before their trains back home were due to leave.

"Phil?" Dan shook him gently.

The boy just grumbled and snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

"Phil? Come on, we've got an hour before we need to leave."

"Do we have to?" he sighed, opening his eyes slightly.

"Sadly…" Dan pecked Phil's soft pink lips.

The two lay in bed silently for a while, Dan playing with Phil's jet black hair and Phil drawing circles on Dan's tanned torso softly with his finger tip.

"Can we do something before we part?" Phil asked, breaking the silence.

"I'd love too." Dan giggled mischievously.

_**(A/N: This bit is kind of smut so if ya don't want to read it, you can skip this bit)**_

Before anything else could be said Dan jumped up and pulled Phil up with him. The elder boy hugged the brown haired one from behind, and started running his fingers across his boyfriends chest once again. Teasing and playing with his nipples as he went, while placing kisses down the back of his neck and back until he got to his boxers where the raven haired boy used his teeth to peal the material off his other half's ass.

Turning around the entirely naked boy stepped out of his boxers and connected his lips with his boyfriends, running his hands down the sides of his body, slipping his tongue in the others mouth, pulling his boxers down, and disconnecting their mouths before turning back around to face the deep red wall.

Phil reached behind them, to his bag to grab a tube of lube and squirted some onto his hands before quickly spreading it across his dick and re-wrapping his arms around Dan. Even though they both knew it would hurt, Phil slipped his member inside of his lover, without stretching.

Dan screeched in pain at first, but soon relaxed as his boyfriend started moving slowly inside him, but soon gathering up pace. The brown haired boy moaned loudly as Phil started to pleasure him as well as thrusting into him, trying to hit his sweet spot.

Reaching his climax, the younger boy let out a loud and powerful moan, releasing his load into Phil's gentle hands. Soon after Phil released inside of Dan, before riding out his orgasm and pulling out.

_**(A/N: yaaaay shitty smut over, you can read now.)**_

Turning around, Dan practically launched himself onto Phil, embracing him in a tight hug, feeling their chests rub together, and their heart beats in one another's bodies. "Never let me go" he whispered into Phil's ear as he nuzzled his head into the raven haired boy's neck.

"Not until I have to." He replied, walking Dan over to the bed so he could sit down to catch his breath.

Dan sat on top of his boyfriend, straddling his hips and placing kisses all around his jaw, telling him how much he loved him between each one.

Next the two quickly showered together, washing one another's bodies and exchanging many kisses and cuddles, dressed themselves and they both straightened their hair, trying to get every last wave out of it.

During the packing process, the lovers seemed to get distracted and started talking about their future life together, how they'd buy a house and spend every moment of every day together, and how they both knew that neither would ever get sick of the other.

Once they had packed, the boys headed out of the room with their bags and went to hand the key back to reception and pay for the rest of their stay. Then they sat pressed up against each other on a beige sofa that the hotel owned, waiting for a taxi to pick them up, as they had been to occupied with 'things' to get ready early enough to get all the tubes and busses they needed.

After getting to the station, Dan and Phil had 20 minutes to spare before Phil's train was due to leave, Dan's was leaving 10 minutes after, giving him enough time to get from Phil's platform to his own. The lovers decided to spend their last minutes together with coffees from Starbucks, sitting on the floor of the platform Phil's train was set to leave from.

The raven haired boy slipped his arm around his lover's waist as they sat on the partly busy platform. Dan rested his head in the crook of Phil's neck once again, "I love you, and I always will." Dan spoke, but only loud enough for Phil to hear.

Lifting his head off of Dan's, Phil turned to face him, Dan lifted his head up too and faced Phil. "Daniel Howell, I have loved you ever since the first day I sent eyes on your profile picture, and as I've got to know you and learnt more about you, I fell even more in love with you. You're beautiful and I am proud to call you my boyfriend. I will do whatever it takes to stay with you forever."

A tear dripped down Dan's cheek as Phil confessed his love for him, "You really think that I'm beautiful?"

"Of course! You are the most beautiful, funny, lovable person I have ever known!"

"You're perfect Phil." Dan closed the gap between their lips.

Their lips moved in sync and naturally parted slightly to let the other's tongue enter. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, taking in the strong taste of the coffee that had just been drunk and dancing together, tempting the other, then pulling back made a great game.

The two boys were interrupted by an announcement being made saying that Phil's train was about to pull in.

Standing up, Dan flung his arms around Phil and began to cry into his shoulder, Phil doing the same. "I can't get you go!" he sobbed into Phil's green checked shirt.

"I don't want to." Phil sobbed back.

Then there was a rush of air as the train entered the platform.

The raven haired boy pulled his boyfriend in for one last, passionate kiss before hugging him tightly, with tears streaming out of his eyes. "This has been the best weekend of my life. I'll text you in a bit and I promise to call you tonight." He sniffed, hugging Dan once more and peck his lips as he was about to get onto the train.

"I love you" Dan sobbed from the platform as his lover stood in the train doorway.

"I love you too" Phil cried as the door shut and train started to move away from the platform. "I will always love you…" he muttered as he took a seat and curled up, hugging his knees and broke down into full on tears.

* * *

_**A/N: I don't think I've actually updated this quickly before? how long has it been? 4 days? wow.**_

_**I apologise for the smut idk why I wrote it, I just wanted them to have sex again and make this a worthwhile chapter.**_

_**Also it seems that there will be a series starting from this fanfic because of the amount of people that want one :D I'll plan that one over the summer!**_

_**I should have the final chapter out by thursday ^_^**_


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey," Dan smiled, looking up into the webcam, then looking into the computer screen at Phil. His Phil.

"Hey sexy." Phil winked back at him, giving a cheeky smile.

* * *

It had been 1 month since Dan and Phil first met up, after all of the crying on both of their journey homes, the two had a comforting Skype call that night, and have been doing every night since. Not to mention that they text a sweet 'Good morning beautiful x' or 'Good morning darling x' every morning, changing it to their pet names for one another. Then each night, even if they had just been on call each one would still receive a 'Good night babe ;) x' or 'Sleep tight Philly! ;) x'

Since their London meet up they had both felt closer to one another emotionally, having all the memories, little reminders of their weekend together in their minds and spread around their bedrooms. Like the lion Dan had bought Phil from the zoo, it was now called Danny and sat on his bed, right next to his pillow, so it was there whenever he woke up or went to bed. The same with the llama that Phil had bought Dan, it sat on his bed next to his pillow as well.

The two were planning to meet up again soon, once Phil had sorted his university plans out, then hopefully they'd find some time to spend a bit longer together, giving them time to cuddle on a sofa, watch tv together, eat breakfast in bed together and just be in one another's presence.

* * *

"Nearly!" Phil said excitedly, "I'm just waiting to see if I get in," he smiled at his boyfriend through the computer, "And then we could look into buying a house together? That's if we're still together of course…"

"Don't be silly" the brown haired boy laughed, "of course we'll still be together!" he wanted to pull his lover into a big hug and cuddle with him and kiss him all night long in bed, but sadly he couldn't.

Smiling happily because of the reassurance, Phil giggled a bit. Glancing at the clock he noticed that it was 3:18am, "Dan you should probably go to bed, you've got college in 5 hours and I don't want you to be falling asleep in class… again…"

"But Philll" the younger extended out the 'l', "I want to be with you"

Sighing, Phil turned to the father figure response that Dan had once showed Phil while he was having a hangover, "Daniel, you can spend the rest of your life with me in a few years, just let us get education out of the way first."

"Yes dad." Dan said in sarcastic voice, "Night then"

"Good night babe"

"I love you."

"Love you to." Phil smiled as he ended the call, then texted Dan:

'Goodnight beautiful, I love you x'

* * *

_** A/N: omg I actually finished it. Apologies for short chapter, but I think it worked. **_

_**Thanks for sticking around all the way though this and persevering with me when I didn't update for ages ;_; and a huge thank you to everyone who's read it, favourited it, followed it, reviewed it.. etc.. You guys are amazing 3**_

_**I'll try to plan out the sequel over the summer to be ready to write it when I finish my new fic that I am going to put up between tomorrow and the weekend! ^_^**_

_**Thanks again, I love you all xo**_


End file.
